El Diario de los Secretos de Hinata
by ZafiroAby
Summary: Hinata una dulce señorita que esconde mas de un secreto, ella te abrirá su misterioso diario en donde nada es lo que parece, y nada será igual, y si tu amig@ lector te interesa ella te seguirá contando sus secretos, recuerda que es un universo alternativo, y aquí solo imperan los secretos, entra y lee y si no quédate con la duda. Se bienvenido! Amig@ lector.
1. Día 0

¡Hola! Mundo y sus alrededores soy ZafiroAby, una escritora de 17 años dispuesta a asumir retos y escribir una historia para ustedes, en mi primer y segundo intento no me fue tan bien pero la tercera es la vencida, les traigo una historia que ustedes dirán si vale o no la pena leerla según sus comentarios la continuare o no la historia, solo déjense sorprender, sin mas démosle la bienvenida a:

El Diario de los Secretos de Hinata.

A simple vista me dirán que soy una chica común y silvestre, en cierta forma es verdad, soy común y normal pero no todo lo que soy es comúnmente normal. Tengo más secretos oscuros de los que cualquiera se imagina o yo misma me puedo imaginar, me hago llamar comúnmente Hinata, para mis amigos que son pocos Hina-chan y para los que conocen mis secretos, para eso no hay nombre, en esta vida soy de estatura mediana, ni tan alta ni tan baja, pero no siempre soy así, tengo gustos variados y me gusta escribir, pero nunca se sabe conmigo, las cosas no son lo que parecen siempre; algunos dicen que soy muy rara, otros que soy tierna y otros que soy fría, ¿quien sabe?, me fascina comer chocolate, me da energías, me gusta del 60% negro, ¿Por qué me gusta? Ni yo misma lo se, ahora que me conocen un poco mas, hay cosas en mi que son especiales, de cierta forma, pero tal vez sean comunes y silvestres, pero son solo detalles; en la academia me va bien, me sacrifico estudiando y logro lo que me propongo, pero soy una muchacha tímida y silenciosa, razones no las tengo pero soy así, que mas da, ¿Verdad?, pero si eso siempre fuera así la vida seria monótona y aburrida, para nada lo que mi vida es; tengo grandes sueños, gigantescos me atrevería a decir pero son parte de mis secretos y eso no lo voy a decir, tengo un amor platónico su nombre vetado en mis labios esta, pues su nombre es secreto del alma para mi, lo amo eso si, pero nuestro amor esta vetado, es imposible, es solo un espejismo del corazón; hay cosas que podría decir pero lo tendrán que descubrir después, hoy solo empecé a generar duda, mañana quien sabe, mis secretos son muchos o tal vez pocos, solo el tiempo dirá, hoy me he presentado para comenzar pero mañana solo ustedes dirán.

¿Debo continuar?


	2. Día 1

¡Hola! Mundo y sus alrededores soy ZafiroAby, ¿Como les ha tratado la vida?, espero que bien les doy la bienvenida a:

El diario de los secretos de Hinata.

**_Recuerden los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Yo solo los utilizo para esta historia que es sin fines de lucro_**

Ya no los molesto más y los dejo con:

**_Día nº 1_**

Hoy fue un grandioso día, realmente las cosas salieron como esperaba o eso creo, me fue muy bien en la academia, hoy las cosas estuvieron muy calmadas, no siempre son así, hoy mi soledad y yo convivimos de manera tranquila, eso es lo que quiero creer, hoy simplemente fue anormalmente bien.

Me gusta mucho estar acompañada por personas comunes, pero me gusta más estar acompañada por mis fantasmas, aprecio mucho eso o tal vez lo odio, ¿quien sabe? Ni yo estoy segura.

Hoy tuve un encuentro misterioso con alguien que creo conocer pero no conozco, algo dentro de mi despertó al momento de observar a esa extraña persona, la conozco, su esencia me es familiar pero no, no la conozco, de eso supongo estar segura.

Todo es misterioso, hay secretos, que se que están escondidos dentro de mí, pero al ver esa extraña mirada, todo dio vueltas, sentí deseos de huir, pero ¿porque hacerlo?, y a la misma ves deseos de estar ahí, no sé ni cómo se llama pero sé que es mayor que mi, como lo sé, es simple, uno se da cuenta, es a simple vista, al menos que mis ojos me engañen.

Me alteró todo por un segundo, pero lo tranquilice, me sonreí y continúe mi sin sentido camino hacia donde el destino me lleve, camine como un siglo y me di cuenta que caminaba hacia él, ¿porque? me preguntaba, ¿que me atrae hacia él? , más que todo ¿quien es él?,

Te seguiré contando más el próximo día solo dime:

¿Debo continuar?


	3. Día 2

¡Hola! Mundo y sus alrededores soy ZafiroAby, ¿Como les ha tratado la vida? Espero que súper bien, les doy la bienvenida a:

El diario de los secretos de Hinata.

**_Recuerden los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Yo solo los utilizo para esta historia que es sin fines de lucro_**

Ya no los molesto más y los dejo con:

**_Día nº 2_**

Las cosas están cada vez más raras, más ilógicas, no entiendo que es lo que pasa, suceden cosas extrañas cerca mío, hoy mi mundo dio vueltas en espirales, no pude contener el deseo de caminar lejos de ahí.

Camine un siglo o dos y espabilé, caminaba hacia ese extraño ser, ¿por qué? Me preguntaba, no había respuestas claras, pero todo dio un vuelco, cuando sentí la presencia de alguien más, una presencia oscura y tenebrosa que no dejaba de mirarme.

Al reconocer esa presencia, mis lagrimas salieron a flote, que hace el ¿aquí? ¿Por qué? , los recuerdos me invadían y mis fantasmas salían fuera de mí, lloraba y no podía pararlo.

El extraño muchacho me miraba, de hecho todos lo hacían, así que salí corriendo, mi corazón latía a mil, sentía que se me iba a salir del cuerpo, desesperada, tome un pasillo oscuro, lejos de las personas y de aquellos dos seres, uno al que no conozco y al otro al que conocía demasiado bien.

Dolía, la herida renacía dentro de mi ser, la hiel volvía a mí de solo pensar que el volvía, que estaba vivo y que me atormentaba con su presencia, algo dentro mío despertó, una nueva presencia dentro mío despertaba, yo lo sabía, yo lo sentía o al menos eso creo creer, seguí caminando y cuando pensé que podía estar sola, lejos de las penas, de las tinieblas, de aquel ser que me lastimaba. Las cosas no podían empeorar

Te seguiré contando más el próximo día solo dime:

¿Debo continuar?


	4. Día 3

Hola Amigos del mundo y sus alrededores ¿Cómo están?, ¿Cómo lo han pasado?, Hoy les traigo un nuevo Capitulo de:

**_El diario de los secretos de Hinata._**

**_Recuerden los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Yo solo los utilizo para esta historia que es sin fines de lucro_**

**_Además:_**

Este Capitulo va dedicado a la única persona que ha comentado hasta el momento esta historia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo EyesGray-sama, este capitulo aunque algo difícil va dedicado ¡para ti! Por responder a cada capitulo pues ¡aquí va!

**_Día nº 3_**

Las pesadillas comenzaron a brotar, los recuerdos dolorosos me volvían a crucificar, el pasado pedía factura, demandaba cargos extra por tan siquiera tratar de olvidarlo y mis fantasmas cobraban vida, haciéndose fierros monstruos que venían a por mí.

Lloraba a cantaros, no podía pararlo, todo era ilógico, irónico, irreal, el pasado más oscuro mío, el más entintado de sangre volvía con la presencia de aquella persona que conocía tan bien.

Mis memorias son duras y crueles y todo se lo debo a ese oscuro ser, mis secretos desde este manchado, tenebroso y lúgubre pasado cobran vida, mis secretos anidaron y cercaron mi ser y ya nada fue igual, aquí en este pasado mis fantasmas cobraron vida y factura a quienes no debían, recuerdo con dolor cuando apenas era una pequeña, la vida era dulce y sin vicisitudes, era un pequeño y frágil ser que no conocía dolor, penas o amarguras, era una hija de Eva en el jardín del edén, la vida era tan simple, eso era gracias a aquellos dos seres a los que uno llama amorosa e inocentemente padres, están ahí para lo que sea.

Las lágrimas recorrían abundantemente cuando recordaba a aquellos dos seres que me dieron la vida, aquellos que hoy solo son, recuerdos sangrientos de mi ayer.

Son cosas oscuras entintadas en sangre y lágrimas; Y aquel oscuro ser que hace poco reconocí de nuevo me trae retorcidos recuerdos escurridos en flamas de sangre, que solo el odio entiende mi lamento, aquel ser tiene un nombre muy especifico pero yo lo llame El INNOMBRABLE pues ni su nombre merece ser dicho, pues el daño que me causo fue tal, que los lamentos míos son solo parte de algo mas, algo que solo el tiempo ira desvelando.

Te seguiré contando mas el próximo día solo dime:

¿Debo continuar?


	5. Día 4

Hola Amigos del mundo y sus alrededores soy ZafiroAby ¿Cómo están?, ¿Cómo lo han pasado?, Hoy les traigo un nuevo Capitulo de:

**_El diario de los secretos de Hinata._**

**_Recuerden los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Yo solo los utilizo para esta historia que es sin fines de lucro_**

**_Día nº 4_**

Cuando recuerdo los hechos del pasado constantemente una música tenebrosa me acompaña y sucesos extraños encajan en esta retorcida caja de laberintos del destino, nada tenia lógica, las cosas eran torcidas y marchitas llenas de flamas de sangre, así mi mundo se venia para abajo, el veneno de las tinieblas corroía mi cuerpo y mi fatal infierno se volvía mi realidad al presenciar la figura corrosiva de aquel innombrable ser.

En el laberinto de mis recuerdos, en mi caja de pandora, en mi ensimismado ser, veía con claridad mi siniestro pasado, no quería volver a recordar aquello, pero al notar que al final del oscuro pasillo mi verdugo me miraba.

Así que fue verdad, no fue sueño lo que sentí, el estaba vivo y coleando y para enardecer mi dolido ser aquel innombrable me hostigaba con su mirada.

Pare de raya mis lágrimas y la ira tomo parte en mí, el fuego de la venganza y el agua de la ira creaban humo de odio que rodeaba mi cuerpo, lo odiaba y el me miraba, con un gesto vago me saludo, estalle de rabia e intente acercarme pero me desmaye. Mis piernas fallaron y caí de seco al suelo, al rato me desperté y para sorpresa mía algo que no me esperaba sucedió.

Te seguiré contando mas el próximo día solo dime:

¿Debo continuar?


	6. Día 5

Hola Amigos del mundo y sus alrededores soy ZafiroAby ¿Cómo están?, ¿Cómo lo han pasado?, Hoy les traigo un nuevo Capitulo de:

**_El diario de los secretos de Hinata._**

**_Recuerden los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Yo solo los utilizo para esta historia que es sin fines de lucro._**

**_Día Nº 5_**

Las vueltas del destino eran sorprendes, esta ruleta de mi vida dio un giro inesperado, me encontré con quien menos me esperaba.

Después de caer desmayada de puro dolor, me desperté en la enfermería de la academia, ¿Qué hacia yo ahí?, ¿Cómo llegue ahí?, pero una voz me despertó de mis cavilaciones.

Al ver al portador de aquella voz, era una persona que no me esperaba ver, me quede en shock, todo se detuvo por un segundo y suspire lentamente su nombre.

Jamás pensé tan siquiera que a el, lo volvería a ver después de tanto tiempo, aquel ser era el hermano pequeño del innombrable, un pequeño, ya no tan pequeño, que antes de que ocurriera la catástrofe oscura en mi familia fue mi mejor amigo.

Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mi mejor amigo de la infancia y hermano de aquel innombrable.

Me dio tanta alegría y tristeza verlo, las iras desaparecieron de mi cuerpo y los recuerdos de mi corta y feliz infancia junto con el, me invadieron.

Las lagrimas salieron a flote y el me sonreía con ternura, llore un poco y dije su nombre sin podérmelo creer, levante mi mirada y el me abrazo fuerte, me sentí por primera vez en tanto tiempo protegida y segura.

Me miro y con su mirada me permitió llorar, el seguía abrazándome pues solo así me consolaba, "llora Hina-chan, se que has tenido un tormentoso tiempo desde aquel sangriento día, así que llora, deja tus fantasmas de lado y llora, yo estoy aquí para ti" fueron las dulces palabras que escuche de Sasuke y sin mas llore.

Mientras lloraba Sasuke susurro una canción, aquella canción me recordaba los buenos tiempos y al rato un extraño ser entro preguntando por Sasuke.

Al mirar ha ese extraño intruso me dio un vuelco el corazón, por que el era nada mas y nada menos que.

Te seguiré contando mas el próximo día solo dime:

¿Debo continuar?


	7. Día 6

Hola Amigos del mundo y sus alrededores soy ZafiroAby ¿Cómo están?, ¿Qué tal su semana? ¿Cómo lo han pasado?, Hoy les traigo un nuevo Capitulo de:

**_El diario de los secretos de Hinata._**

**_Recuerden los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Yo solo los utilizo para esta historia que es sin fines de lucro._**

**_Además: _**este capitulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que su vida esta de cabeza, ya me entenderán después, y a todos lo que me muestran su apoyo mediante sus comentarios o simplemente seguir la historia Gracias y les aviso que desde aquí parte el primer gran arco de esta historia ¡Disfrútenlo! Pues aquí les va:

**_Día Nº 6_**

Mi vida era un torbellino de sorpresas, nada tenía lógica, de un momento a otro mi mundo estaba al revés, las personas y cosas que estaban en supuesto equilibrio se propusieron a poner mi mundo de cabeza.

Yo estaba junto a Sasuke en la enfermería de la academia, cuando una persona que no me esperaba apareció preguntando por el, al verla no la reconocí pues el tiempo cambia a las personas, pero al ver sus ojos blancos como los míos lo reconocí, era nada mas y nada menos que mi primo Neji.

El había cambiado tanto, pues un mes antes de que las sombras oscuras invadieran nuestra familia el se fue a estudiar lejos, nunca supe cuando regresó, pero al verlo ahí mi mundo se puso de cabeza.

Sasuke y Neji intercambiaron miradas, Neji le dijo algo a Sasuke, sonrieron entre si y Sasuke salió junto con el, yo parecía pintada en esa escena pues Neji ni se digno en mirarme supongo que el tiene sus razones, razones que yo se muy bien el porque de ellas, trate de no llorar pero fue inútil, llore y llore sintiendo mi soledad cercana y palpable así que cuando tuve un ligero respiro de mis lagrimas escribí lo que en mi corazón necesitaba decir sin pensarlo escribí:

**_Mundo al revés._**

En un mundo al revés las cosas no salen bien, en un mundo al revés los problemas se vuelven como el amanecer, en un mundo donde no hay mañana las cosas se complican.

En un mundo como este, girar un reloj cambia todo, así que gira tu reloj, abre tu corazón hacia un nuevo comenzar.

Date cuenta de que solo girando cambia todo, en un mundo al revés girar un reloj cambia todo.

Así que anímate, da la vuelta a tu reloj mira a tu alrededor, date cuenta que si abres tu corazón hacia un mundo mejor, tu mundo al revés cambia y todo tiene solución.

En un mundo girando en son de tu corazón; abre los ojos, gira tu reloj, da la vuelta a tu problema y conviértelo en solución y así mi son se convierte en mi corazón.

**_Fin_**

Con el corazón dolido me dormí, el sueño invadió mi cuerpo y ligeramente dormida tuve una visión.

Al despertarme yo ya no estaba en la enfermería de la academia, yo estaba en un lugar donde las cosas no son lo que parecen y aquí es donde mis secretos comienzan a despertar.

Te seguiré contando mas el próximo día solo dime:

¿Debo continuar?


	8. Día 7

Hola Amigos del mundo y sus alrededores soy ZafiroAby ¿Cómo están?, ¿Cómo lo han pasado?, esta semana les traigo un nuevo Capitulo de:

**_El diario de los secretos de Hinata._**

**_Recuerden los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Yo solo los utilizo para esta historia que es sin fines de lucro._**

**_Recuerden: Sus comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y demás son bien recibidas. Háganlas con la mayor libertad sin más paso a la historia que los sorprenderá._**

**_Día Nº 7_**

Después de llorar con la mayor tristeza que en mi corazón podía caber, me dormí, pues estaba cansada y al despertar en lugar de ver el techo de la enfermería me encontraba en frente de un portón de metal blanco alto recubierto de fuego.

Era de noche en aquel lugar y se oía el sonido de una cascada, en una pequeña cocha de agua pude ver mi reflejo, aquella persona que se reflejaba no era yo, pero era yo pues era mi reflejo.

Al verme no podía creerlo, todo en mi era totalmente diferente, mi cabello era blanco y era casi hasta el piso, tenia ojos rojos escarlata, unas finas y negras cejas, unas grandes y abundantes pestañas totalmente negras, mis ojos eran deliñados de color negro, mi boca era rosada pálida y tenia pequeños colmillos en lugar de dientes incisivos, mi piel era aun mas nívea y un poco mas rosada en mis pómulos, en mis manos ni rastro de existir venas y las uñas de mis manos eran finas y rosadas pálidas, mi vestimenta consistía de una yukata de sacerdotisa blanco larga y una cinta plateada sobre mi cintura.

Después de parpadear un par de veces observe que mi reflejo tomaba vida, sonreía y me jalaba hacia su interior.

Cuando pude abrir mis ojos me encontraba en frente de aquel portón y una guardiana estaba esperándome, aquella guardiana protegía todo, al verme sonrió, cuando la vi me di cuenta que era mi gemela, totalmente igual a mi a excepción de su ropa y cabello, su ropa consistía en una gargantilla negra, una blusa descotada negra y una falda negra corta pegada y sandalias de taco negro y su pelo en lugar de blanco era de un café claro.

Cuando abrió la puerta retiro el candado y abrió de par en par aquel portón, voló a abrazarme y lloro un poco, me saludo y me dio la bienvenida y en lugar de llamarme Hinata me llamo Gema-San, un nombre muy extraño para mi pero me sentí reconocida, le di las gracias y la llame Anahí-Chan, ella sonrió y me dijo que llegaba a tiempo, que Psique me estaba esperando.

Entonces escuche una voz que me llamaba entonces regrese a mirar a tras y Anahí estaba protegiendo el portón con fuego que salía de su muñeca y no podía ser ella pues estaba bastante lejos , entonces de nuevo aquella voz me volvía a llamar y al regresar a mirar una casa vieja de tres pisos se alzaba de la nada y aquella voz que escuche provenía del interior de aquella lúgubre casa, al entrar me encontré con dos personas, una que estaba encerrada en una especie de jaula y otra que yacía dormida en el suelo, mi sorpresa fue tal al mirar a aquellas dos personas que por espacio de un segundo no pude respirar.

Aquella que estaba encerrada en la jaula me sonrió, y al reconocerla y recordarla corrí a abrazarla, ella era Psique, aquella voz que escuche provenía de ella, lloramos un rato y después hablamos durante tanto tiempo que ya ni recuerdo que tanto hablábamos pero hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Recordé que de pequeña yo solía venir a este lugar, siempre que mi vida estaba de cabeza al dormirme despertaba en este lugar, era mi refugio y hablaba tanto con Psique como con Anahí, ellas eran mi soporte cuando esto sucedía.

Hace tanto tiempo que no volvía a este lugar que por un lapso corto olvide por completo todo sobre mi refugio secreto pero lo recordé todo cuando observe a Psique.

El rato me acorde de la persona que yacía en el suelo dormida, ella era nada mas y nada menos que alguien muy importante para mi.

Te seguiré contando mas el próximo día solo dime:

¿Debo continuar?


End file.
